


YunBin

by Niina_rox



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fun, M/M, Yunhyeong and Mino are cousins, a little bit of unrequited love, friends - Freeform, it is what it is, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I don't know if this is any good. But I still hope whoever reads it, enjoys it! Also on another note I'm so happy I've seen iKon live ^_^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good. But I still hope whoever reads it, enjoys it! Also on another note I'm so happy I've seen iKon live ^_^

Hanbin wasn’t surprised when Jiwon turned up at his place drunk, it’s not the first time. But this time felt different they were laying on his bed, Hanbin had his back to him. Jiwon was holding him a little “I had another failed date,” Hanbin sighed quietly “what happened this time.” It fell quiet “this one was in love with himself,” of course, Hanbin _wanted_ to tell him how much he loves him. But then “I wish I could find someone like you,” his heart ached he moved a little to look at him. Jiwon was out of it, a few minutes later Hanbin caressed his face. Quietly saying “why can’t you see that I love you.”

After a little while he was asleep, the next morning Jiwon was hungover. He also didn’t remember the night before, it’s something Hanbin is used to. As they sit at his kitchen counter, Jiwon has his head against the bench. Groaning “why do I drink so much,” Hanbin has some of his coffee. “Maybe you wouldn’t if you found someone,” he quietly adds; “why can’t you love me like I love you.” Jiwon leans back and looks at him, of course, Hanbin can't believe he said it out loud. Choosing to ignore the last part, "I'm going to go and find the perfect person for me."

He moves too quickly "after I recover," it falls quiet which is something Jiwon needs. Soon enough Hanbin is alone, not moving until his phone goes off. “Hey hyung,” _“Jiwon was there wasn’t he?”_ he doesn’t wait for an answer. _“Why do you do this to yourself, you either need to confess or move on.”_ He knows that Jinhwan is right, he usually is he’s also the only one who knows. How much Hanbin loves Jiwon. "I did tell him how I feel,"  _"how did that go."_   "He ignored it and left" now, it's clear what he should do. It was just a typical Sunday.

 

Sitting in the staff room Hanbin was with a few of his workmates, talking about relationships. What they like to do for fun, when Mino looks at him "would you like me to set you up with my cousin." It certainly does sound appealing but, at first he  _almost_ said no. But he does agree to go on a date he finds out a few things, about Yunhyeong. "I know you'll like him" it's no surprise, Mino is smiling happily. Now Hanbin can't wait but, it is easy enough to wait. It's only two days away, as he was leaving work. He was smiling like a fool it takes a few minutes, before he meets up with Jinhwan.

Who is already waiting inside the cafe, in their usual spot. Jinhwan looked at him suspiciously "why, are you so happy" Hanbin sits down. And keeps him in suspense "tell me" he laughs a little, "okay I'm going on a date on Saturday night." Jinhwan can't believe it "how did that happen," "with the help of one of my workmates." Once it had completely set in, "that is good to hear Hanbin."  

 

It’s Saturday a little after one, he finds out he’ll be meeting Yunhyeong at one of the decent restaurants. At a little before six so, he begins to pick out what to wear. It’s no surprise at how long that takes, he decides on a pair of black jeans. A nice shirt along with styling his hair, once he was done and feeling a little nervous he headed over there. There’s a slight twist to this he _doesn’t_ know what, his date looks like. But Yunhyeong knows what Hanbin looks like, when he arrives he wonders if his date is inside or not. But then “Hanbin?” he stops to look, and pretty much forgets how to breathe. “H-hi” of course, to that Yunhyeong laughs a little.

He breaks the silence “shall we go in” he nods, Hanbin follows him in. They get a decent table, once they’re seated they are handed a menu. And asked if they would like a drink, they both settle on water to begin with. Hanbin resists the urge to look at Yunhyeong, which is a little difficult. But he manages the only time it’s quiet, is when they look over the menu. It’s amazing how quickly they get along, Yunhyeong begins to feel as if he’s always known Hanbin. They share plenty of laughs and, for the first time Hanbin doesn’t think about his feelings for Jiwon. After dinner they decide to walk around a little.

The most they do after that is hold hands, which Yunhyeong initiates. Hanbin blushes a little, he didn’t expect to feel this way about someone, he’s just met. But he doesn’t mind, they exchange numbers before parting ways. Yunhyeong leaves him feeling like a teenage girl with a crush, “it was wonderful meeting you Hanbin.” Of course, he smiles like an idiot. “It was wonderful meeting you too,” he barely notices that he’s left alone. Still smiling like an idiot he makes it home, before collapsing on his bed. Falling asleep happy that it until, around one in the morning. He’s woken up by none other than Jiwon.

He’s far from impressed this time he decides, to end this little tradition. It’s as they’re sitting in his kitchen, with Jiwon regretting drinking again. “You need to find something better to do, I am getting over you coming here drunk.” Jiwon accidentally hits his head, he was about to say something. When Hanbin’s phone went off, of course, Jiwon happens to see who it’s from. “Who’s that” Hanbin takes a deep breath, “a guy I went on a date with last night.” He’s smiling happily again _“would you, like to go on another date next Friday.”_ He doesn’t hesitate to say _“yes, I would”_ he’s busy having his moment.

He misses the look on his best friend’s face.

 

It's Thursday night. Hanbin is out having dinner, and a few drinks with Jinhwan and his boyfriend Junhoe. It's in one of the quiet parts of town, after Jinhwan has some of his drink. "I've been meaning to ask how was your date," once it's out in the open Junhoe is curious. All Hanbin does is smile, "it was that good huh?" he nods "yeah we're going out again tomorrow night." Jinhwan smiles proudly "he certainly has made a good impression, I'm proud of you for moving on." Junhoe is the one who asks; "so, what's he like" he waits a few minutes, before he's ready to tell them.

After a while they couldn't help but ask, "when do we get to meet him." Hanbin laughed a little, which is his ONLY response. As they're leaving "don't leave us hanging," he continues to until they go their separate ways. "I'll let you know on Saturday," to that they cheer. It was Yunhyeong's idea to meet up at one of the diners, one that always has interesting, and delicious food. And a pretty decent atmosphere, choosing to sit in one of the booths in the back. For a little bit of privacy which only works, for a little while as they tell each other jokes.

Even if they are bad Hanbin, laughs a little. It's followed by stories about their friends, and then some about themselves. Hanbin  _does_ share how he felt about his best friend, it feels slightly awkward. Until Yunhyeong shares a similar story, before proudly holding his hand. Making the moment perfect, once they've finished with dinner. They walk through the park nearby, when it happens so naturally. Sitting side by side on one of the benches, Yunhyeong leans in kissing him quickly at first. It seems to spark something between them.

They both smile before kissing again, this time it's so much more. Than either of them were expecting, of course, they break apart as they remember they're in public. Not that it seems to bother either of them.

 

 

[~~~<3<3<Two months later<3<3<3~~~]

 

Things become awkward between Hanbin, and Jiwon when he appears at Hanbin's place. This time he's not drunk but, he's annoyed "what's so good about him." Hanbin stops adjusting his clothes, he sighs "for one he's not you" that caught Jiwon's attention. "Is that the reason you're with him" Hanbin, takes a deep breath as he tries his best to remain calm. "It's a small part of it, I knew that when you walked away, after I told you how I felt." Looking away "I knew it wasn't going to happen, and then I agreed to go on a date with Yunhyeong."

Jiwon takes a few minutes, as he thinks about everything. "Well, now I regret doing that" Hanbin scoffed. "And what? Do you think it's going, to change things?" after a few minutes. He got him to leave so he, could finish getting ready for his date. A double date with Jinhwan and Junhoe, Hanbin was surprised when his boyfriend walked in. He was able to distract him from thinking, about what happened. When he knew Hanbin wasn't busy he walked, up to him simply to wrap him in his arms. He certainly didn't mind but, after a few minutes he said.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, we should go or we're going to be late." Yunhyeong reluctantly let go "okay" once, Hanbin had everything they left. It was no surprise at all, that Jinhwan and Junhoe were already waiting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as the first chapter, but enjoy! :-)

It's been almost three months but, Hanbin is pretty sure he was feeling something quite close to love for Yunhyeong. Even though neither of them, have said those three small words. It wasn't hard to tell how they both felt, from the way they would look at each other. To how they were with each other, it may not have been the perfect moment. But for Hanbin the words slipped out one night, when they were with some of their friends. At a karaoke bar as the two stood on stage, a small spotlight on them. Yunhyeong couldn't believe it "you love me?" Hanbin smiled a little as he said; "yes I do."

Silence fell between them before Yunhyeong pulled him closer, as he gently caressed his face. "I love you too" Hanbin smiled like a fool, before completely closing the distance and kissing him. They fully remembered they were in public when Junhoe, Jinhwan, Donghyuk and Seunghoon cheered. Only slightly ruining the moment Donghyuk, had to add; "encore." They both laughed a little before rejoining them, it will be forever remembered. It was no surprise that they were pretty much, inseparable after that. Once they headed home it was clear that Yunhyeong, was determined to show him just how much he loves him.

It started out slow this time when they kissed, it was what they both needed. It also left them wanting more, Hanbin began to feel shy. Of course, Yunhyeong changed that. Making their evening even more memorable, the following morning Yunhyeong woke up first. He moved a little to reach his phone, groaning quietly when he noticed it's not even seven o'clock. It wasn't hard to notice that Hanbin looked pretty comfortable, curled up against his side. He smiled a little feeling pretty happy, despite how much he wanted to stay comfortable in bed.

He was careful as he got out of bed, it was quiet for a while. That is until Hanbin wakes up, feeling sore and satisfied.

 

A week later

It’s now officially been three months and, to mark this special occasion they’re going out for dinner. Where Hanbin will meet his boyfriend’s parents, so he’s feeling nervous and excited. At the moment it’s getting close to five, they’re busy getting ready. Yunhyeong has a way of not only telling just how nervous he is, but he also has a way of calming him down. He found him in the bathroom hesitating a little, “you don’t have to be nervous.” Hanbin smiled a little “I know I just can’t help it,” a moment later.

Yunhyeong wrapped him in his arms “they will love you, don’t worry” he did feel better. Just before he let him go he added; “if it helps Mino told them he’s the one who played matchmaker.” Hanbin laughed a little “of course, he did” it wasn’t long before they were ready to go. It helped that Yunhyeong held his hand until, they reached the restaurant. He was surprised when he got a hug, from Yunhyeong’s mum. It was clear that it helped, everything about the evening was good. The restaurant, the food and, the people.

It didn’t take long for Hanbin to wonder, why he felt nervous at all. 

 

All the while Jiwon was out in his favourite pub, having a few drinks it's been a while since he talked to Hanbin. Which he isn't sure is a good thing, that is until he notices who is next to him. Donghyuk was ready for any kind of fun, he smiled at Jiwon "you certainly look like you're up for anything." Jiwon laughed a little finishing his drink, "at this point I'd like to think so." That was all it took to get a laugh out of him, "I'm Donghyuk" they shook hands "I'm Jiwon." They shared a few laughs, a few drinks and even a dance or two. It was pretty clear to everyone in the place.

That something was going to happen between them, all it took was an accidental kiss. Leaving them both slightly embarrassed, but it was enough. Quickly heading out to find a more private place, ending up at Donghyuk's. It was clear he was trying to take control, but even intoxicated Jiwon was dominant. In the end, Donghyuk didn't mind. If the amount of moans he released, is anything to go by. Somehow they sobered up after the first round, with enough energy to go back for more. They both fell asleep feeling very satisfied.

The next morning.

Jiwon woke up hungover he groaned a little, as he slowly remembered where he was. And who he was with laying on his back, Jiwon took his time getting up given how bad his head hurt. He couldn't help but look at Donghyuk, still sound asleep beside him. Despite having only just met he smiled a little, before realizing he's an idiot. After close to ten minutes, he made it to the bathroom. In that time Donghyuk woke up, as he stretched he wondered where Jiwon went. They both talked about last night being a one-time thing, but is it really?

Of course, neither of them said a word to their friends. 


End file.
